villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rui
Rui (born Rei Ayanaki) is a supporting antagonist in Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba and the main antagonist in its Natagumo Mountain Arc. He was a member of Twelve Demon Moons and the Lower Moon Five. Originally a sickly child who was transformed into a demon by Muzan Kibutsuji, Rui killed his parents after they decided to kill him for harming others. Driven by guilt over the death of his parents, Rui grew to be a disturbing person and was later adopted by Muzan and became the leader of the fabricated Spider Family, made of Spider Demons that pretended to be a family. He was voiced by Kōki Uchiyama, who also voiced Shirou Kotomine and Tomura Shigaraki. Personality Rui is a distrubing and childish individual who desired the close bonds that a family has and expected family members to perform their own roles. To him, "family members" who do not perform their roles as he expects them to (namely to protect Rui unconditionally or follow his instructions) are worthless and as good as dead. Despite the fact he yearns for a "family", Rui's vision of one is incredibly twisted. All he wanted was to make his fellow kin to fear him, with the fear instilled through repeated abuse on them, which he does with unrepentant sadism. He also shows no tolerance towards failure and seeks to terrify and punish whoever that failed him. However, Rui still showed an sensitive side on his ideas of perfect family. He was clearly offended when Tanjiro called out his actions, saying Rui's family was made of naught but a fake bond and pure terror and toxicity. This stance contrasts heavily with his desire to have Nezuko for himself as his younger sister, particularly after witnessing her selfless act of shielding Tanjiro from his threads. Much to Tanjiro's shock and disgust, Rui soon became so obsessed with the idea of developing a bond with her, albeit still through fear and torture. This contrarian behavior is a further evidence to Rui's morbid delusions, mental insanity and emotional instability. Deep down, Rui was a child fear of lonliness and desired to be loved, but his standard towards love was nothing but fear and respect with he himself as the center of his so-called "family". History Past Natagumo Mountain Arc Gallery RuiP.png Rui_revealing_his_rank.png|Rui revealing his rank and number on his left eye Rui_as_human.png|Rui as a human child Episode_19_Eyecatcher_A.png Rui_warning_Tanjiro_of_his_mother.png Rui_profile.png Rui_reunited_with_his_family.png|Rui reunited with his real family in the afterlife Trivia *Rui was ranked in 16th place as of the first character popularity poll with 191 votes. *He is the only Lower Moon whose oni name is the same as his human name. *Rui was the first member of the Twelve Demon Moons to be confronted in the series, since Kyogai (the former Lower Moon Six) was already discarded from his duty by the time Tanjiro confronted him. *Interestingly, this wasn't the first time with Kōki Uchiyama (the voice actor of Rui) and Natsuki Hanae (the voice actor of Tanjiro) voicing two enemy characters. They already voiced Shirou Kotomine and Sieg, respectively, in Fate/Apocyrpha (2017). Navigation Category:Kids Category:Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Leader Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mutated Category:Ferals Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insecure Category:Psychotic Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Ogres Category:Youkai Category:Remorseful